


Hero or Freak?

by PureRoyalNative



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Cole MacGrath finds himself face to face with one of his many admirers. But something is different about this girl who seems to care for him as more than just a celebrity.





	Hero or Freak?

(New Marais, Louisiana, 2011)

Cole MacGrath stands in the center of a group of fallen Militia at his feet. The city alleyway is dark but also hot from the battle that just ensued. They were a group hell bent on gathering up innocent civilians and holding them hostage. As he fights to catch his breath, one of the woman he just saved from the capture approaches him. He can tell she is full of admiration for him. Her eyes are wide and glossy, with her light brown hair tied up in a bun, and wearing a button down blouse, with a mid length skirt, just another business woman caught in a scuffle, he thinks to himself.  
“Oh my god! It's really you! I never imagined I would actually see you again.” The unfamiliar woman reaches out her hands to him and takes hold of his right arm. “Cole, you probably don't remember me, my name is Alice. You saved my life back in Empire City and ever since then I have been searching for you, hoping to thank you in person.”  
The touch of her soft hand gripping his causes him to become oddly uncomfortable. He does his best not to make eye contact with her, not wanting to be treated like a celebrity.  
“Yeah look, um... Alice was it? It sounds like you have gone through a lot of trouble to find me but there really is no need to thank me. I'm just doing what I can.”  
“No, that's not true,” her voice turns from admiration to lustful, “You are... an incredible man and I would be honored if we could... go on a date... sometime.”  
She slides her fingers over his biceps, sensually tracing her fingers over his tribal tattoo. The texture of his tough muscles sends shivers through out her entire body. While seeing her biting down on her bottom lip, Cole can't help but notice how attractive she is. Her light pink complexion appears to glow before him. With the world around them becoming sicker and sicker by the day due to the plague, he is amazed there are still those like her unaffected by it. Tempted, he wants to take her up on her offer. After all, he really hasn't been close to anyone since Trish's death. Instead he takes a step back from her, pulling himself out of her grip.  
“I'm sorry lady, but if I took up every woman who offered to take me out, I would be on dates until next fall. Trust me, I'm not worth the effort,” he says feeling self pity.  
Heartbroken by his response, Alice tries to reach out to him a second time. “But it's not like that, please... I really want to-”  
She is cut off by him taking hold of a pipe line on the side of the building next to them and quickly climbing up it to get on his way. As he makes his way across the rooftops, she watches still in admiration as he uses his powers to glide away.  
“He's magnificent,” she says to herself, “I will have him.”

(Three days later, evening)

Cole is patrolling the streets, looking for any new signs of trouble when he is suddenly grabbed over the mouth from behind. His unknown jumper pulls him into the alleyway and pushes him into a small crevice between a large neon sign and a stack of delivery boxes. His back is pressed against the cold, brick wall. Who ever this person is, he can feel they are full of energy. Ready to strike, he raises his arms and sparks dance between his fingers. Within the faint blue light he sees the face of a woman in pigtails holding a finger up to her lips. At first he doesn't recognize her but then realizes it is Alice, the woman from a few days back. Her appearance has completely changed. She is wearing much more colorful makeup and her blue and black outfit is that of a promiscuous school girl. Her button down top is tied half way up, exposing her midsection which draws his eyes down to her plaid skirt and thigh high leggings.  
“Alice? What are you doing?” He lowers his defenses and stands himself naturally before her.  
She hushes him. “I wanted to show you that I am serious about wanting to be with you.”  
She looks deeply into his eyes for a moment, then at his facial scar, down to his lips while she slowly unbuckles the holster on his chest. She sets the holster along with The Amp on the boxes next to them. She slides her left hand under his t-shirt, lifting it up to his shoulder exposing his abs and pec muscles. With her right hand she tickles him as she slides her fingers over his stomach up to his chest.   
“Mmm... Cole, you're so built,” she moans softly.  
As she leans into him, her breasts press up against his pecs causing him to become nervous. He holds his breath no longer sure what to do. They can feel each others hearts beating fast. Alice notices his face glowing red. With him not giving her any sign of disapproval, she presses her lips forcefully against his. Their hearts flutter. With neither of them having felt such a gentile sensation in such a long time, a rush of pleasure moves from their lips throughout their entire bodies. Cole remembers to breathe and takes in a lung full of air as Alice rolls her tongue into his mouth. She feels a slight tingle on her tongue almost as if she has just filled her mouth with pop rocks. At first she is surprised by its sudden appearance, but then she giggles as she realizes he is doing it to her intentionally. Unable to resist her, Cole slides his hands around her waist to pull her in closer. Their bellybuttons caress one another. She moans at his touch which causes the blood from his face to travel south. After a long moment they finally pull back from the kiss.  
“Holy shit, Alice. You're lip-balm is grape flavored, which is coincidentally my favorite.”  
Alice smiles loving that she has been able to get a reaction out of him.  
“That's not the only flavor I come in big boy,” she whispers sensually as she zips down his jeans.  
Cole becomes much more uncertain of their situation. “You want to do this hear? Where all those people could see us?”  
He looks down the alleyway through the gap between the building and the neon sign. Dozens upon dozens of people walk the streets only mere feet away. Anyone who could care to turn their head would surly see what they are up to.  
“Sure, it makes things more exciting don't you think? And I know you are just a sucker for adrenaline. All those jumps and climbs you perform on a regular basis with out even breaking a sweat. Just thinking about it gets me so hot.”  
She quickly pulls open his boxers allowing his large cock to poke through it's opening, gaining enough room to become fully erect. She smiles at how glorious it is. The head looks up at her and she sees it wiggle up and down for a moment. Pre-cum begins to drip out of the tip. Cole turns his face away from her embarrassed. Wasting no time, Alice takes hold of the pipe line on the building behind Cole and hoists herself up so that her pelvis becomes aligned with his. It is at this point he is expecting to feel her underwear press against the head of his cock but instead finds her vaginal lips surrounded by lace. He looks back at her and follows her eyes with his.  
“Oh my god!” He is hardly able to get the words out from becoming excitable, “Alice, are you wearing crotch-less panties?” He whispers.  
“You know it,” she answers slyly.  
“You are fast becoming all my fantasies come to life,” he chuckles.  
Overjoyed by his words, she leans in for another kiss. As she takes his tongue into her mouth he slides his hands up her skirt, finding that her butt cheeks are entirely exposed, with only a guarder belt leading from her waist down to her leggings. She wraps her legs around him allowing his cock to slip easily inside her. The sensation is so intense, they both immediately feel each other's bodies quiver as if they can climax right away but they hold themselves back to enjoy the moment for as long as possible. Intensely they grind into one another. Taking care not to make too much noise that might attract attention, but also loving the idea that what they are doing is in plain sight for anyone to see.  
As Alice repeatedly uses her grip on the pipe to slide herself down over his cock, Cole creates a concentrated point of static at the base of his shaft that tingles her clitoris with each passing. It is like nothing she has ever felt before and the sensation only intensifies her lust for him.  
“Oh yes, Cole. You feel so amazing! Don't stop!” She whispers out of breath into his ear.  
Cole decides to take their session one step further and switches places so that she is the one against the wall. As she is about to moan out loud, he shoves his mouth into hers to silence her. He then allows her to plant her feet on the pavement before lifting her left foot up to his shoulder. Now with her legs spread wide, in the dim light he can see her opening, and places the head of his cock over it. He watches himself slowly enter her tight pussy through the opening in her panties. As his shaft disappears inside her, this arouses him even further and he thrusts into her hard. Alice holds her hand over her mouth to keep herself from moaning. Instead she lets out only little yelps. Cole finds this to be incredibly cute.   
After only a few more pumps of feeling of her vaginal walls hugging his cock, Cole wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to enter her completely as he climaxes. Feeling his cock pulsing deep inside her along with him still tingling her clit ever so slightly, she too climaxes. They are still for a moment as his cum fills her uterus. Neither one of them want the feeling to end but the moment passes quickly. Cole rests his forehead against hers and searches her expression for any sign of regret. Instead she looks more admirable than ever.  
“You are amazing,” Alice says out of breath.  
“Thanks, you're pretty good yourself,” Cole replies.  
He lowers her leg back to the pavement as he leans against her, pressing her against the wall exhausted. He kisses at her neck for a moment, wanting to hear her sweet voice moan to him if only one more time. She lets out a long, soft, moan as she runs her fingers along his back. After feeling himself become flaccid, he takes a step back from her and quickly zips up his pants. He takes one last look around, checking for anyone who might have been watching. They seem to be in the clear. As he looks back at her he finds that her hair is sticking up on end. He chuckles.  
“What?” Alice asks confused.  
She notices him looking above her head and places her hands over her pig tails feeling static electricity running through them. She giggles as she playfully rubs her fingers through her hair to return it to normal.  
“I got to admit. This was fun,” says Cole with a big grin spread across his face.  
“Then we should do it again some time,” Alice replies.  
“Sure, here take this.” He pulls out a pen and piece of scrap paper from his holster before clipping The Amp back over his chest. He scribbles on the paper for a moment then hands it to her. “It's my phone number. The next time you want to get together just call me. If I'm not busy, maybe we can meet up someplace more private next time.” He clears his throat nervous from his own words.  
“Thank you. I'd like that.”  
She holds the scrap of paper up against her breastbone as she leans into him motioning for another kiss. He happily abides sharing one last long tongue battle with her before running off into the night.


End file.
